Peace (Was) Forever SPECIAL PREVIEWS
by Blueish
Summary: Special Previews of Peace (Was) Forever, 7 previews for each seven stories, following James Potter. Sequel to Step Forwards, Together, which is a one story series.


**Hello! This is Blueish, the official writer of the future! And past, I suppose. This is a preview of Peace (Was) Forever. There will be 7 executive previews, one per book. This is about the Never-Ending Wizarding War. Enjoy!**

* * *

PEACE (WAS) FOREVER : BOOK ONE, PREVIEW ONE

James smirked down at Albus, and gave his little sister one more hug. 'Bye mum, bye dad!' James was finally going to Hogwarts, _finally_.

Everyone had heard about the legendary Harry Potter, James' father. Harry had fought in the second wizarding war, the _Battle of Hogwarts_ , as so did his mother, aunts, and uncles. He boarded onto his compartment, sitting with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's children. There was also Teddy Lupin, whose parents had died bravely in battle. His parents were Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Lupin(or Tonks). He never remembered his parents, but Harry and Ginny had taken him in. There was also Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's son, Fred Weasley II; and as well as Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughter, Molly Weasley II.

He and the others waved merrily at their parents as the train sped out of view. They were soon laughing and talking, wondering about what house they'd be in, whether they'd make their Quidditch teams, and eating sweets off the trolley as it came around. Ten before six, the train arrived at the Hogsmeade Station. Boarding off, leaving their trunks for the staff of the Hogwarts Express to take care of, they were called by a bright and cheery Hagrid.

'Oh look, if it isn't Harry's son!' Hagrid beamed down at James. 'Been wonderin' when we'd get you, James!'

James looked up at the half-giant. 'Hello, Hagrid.'

They made their way into the boats, where, astonished and amazed; they saw Hogwarts. The castle had many towers and turrets, and of course; secret passageways and hidden rooms. They made their way to the entrance hall. It was a clear and wondering night, the moon was only half, shining brightly down at the new first years. Professor Tundertres, the Transfiguration teacher.

'Silence!'

The first years gazed wide-eyed at her. Leading them quickly through the doors into the Great Hall, a wizened old hat sang a song, much to the newcomer's surprise. James was standing nervously with Louis, whom was also a first year. Professor Tundertres called in a curt voice,

'Abbus, Kye!'

Kye, a sandy-haired, and extremely scrawny boy; scrambled up to the hat. The hat dropped nearly enough to cover his nose, and after a moments pause:

'RAVENCLAW!'

A table full of blue and black robed people cheered. Kye was welcomed and ushered into a empty spot on the right-side bench. Straightening up, Louis murmured to James.

'Wouldn't be so bad to end up there, that's where all the smart people are. Dad told me.'

Professor Tundertres said the next name firmly. 'Astra, Amphylla!'

This girl had a dark tan, with a long braid swung over her shoulder. The hat nearly fit her head normally, it went about three-quarters of the way down her forehead. The hat did not contemplate a bit.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The table across from Ravenclaw cheered, few people even stood up. James saw Fred pat Amphylla rather hard on the back, and allow her to sit next to him while he and Roxanne catcalled.

'Aqua, Terra!'

A girl who was at least a few inches below six feet ran up to the hat. Putting it on carefully, the hat screamed within five seconds, 'SLYTHERIN!'

The rest after Terra Aqua seemed to blur. James, nervously, heard a few calls after her.

 _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor..._

'Lupin, Edward!'

James grinned as Teddy made his way up.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

James clapped politely, then went back into a nervous daze as soon as Teddy sat down. Soon enough:

'Potter, James!'

Eagerly and scared, James quickly made his way through the thinning crowd of unsorted first years. The hat barely even touched his head before he heard a scream that relieved him.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Stomping and cheering, for it had been about 10 people since the last Gryffindor was called out; the table welcomed him most warmly. James sat across from Amphylla and Fred, right next to a fifth year girl who he didn't know. After shaking hands, only about 7 people were left.

 _Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Slytherin..._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

His table welcomed the last person to come, and then, the feast began.


End file.
